The Good The Bad The In Between By:SkyWingandRedHood
by SkyWingandRedHood
Summary: Bell the name not well know if Gotham but in france, in Romanian it is know of both dark and light. Grace was the start of it and her daughter and son will throw out all they had for somthing new. Gotham may be were it goes far but this story has history of its own before we land there. Bruce life will change and so will how Gotham works from one side of the world to another...


**Title Chapter One:**

 **Little Spring Flower of Mine….**

Under a shade of a blossom tree upon a blanket a family of three. The family of three ate there launch on a warm spring day upon the hill. In hill was in the family's yard behind the home into the back yard. The land is giant plot of land, in front of the family as they eat down the hill is acres of land planted a special kind of rose grown by the family for years, and sold out to profet across the flowers laid a river stream and across the stream another home just like there own castles they both be.

The family originally came from the land of France, now lived in Romania for the time being. The mother was a nurse for the hospital of the insane asylum cases here as well as criminal ones. Though with how rich the family name was in french they need not money, but both the adults loved to be of use and help others.

Grace their daughter very much like her parents in that though her young mind made her naive to the true killers and harsh world of reality. When with family she loved to play sword with her dad and playing in the grass and dirt by the little river stream and climbing the trees and though she gets in trouble for it scaling the roof of the castle home looking at the sky and at the stars of night above.

Her father a past soldier and now runs the business of the family and runs and goes to charities with his family and a poetry lover at heart and writer.

The blonde girl Grace play in her play clothing a blue jean overall with little butterfly snapes and wearing upon her head a sunhat with a wide rim to keep the sun out of her eyes. She had on little small shoes and loved to play outside and smell the fresh air.

Her mother disagreed with her choice of clothing as it was not lady like but her father loved her free spirited ways and aloud it when it was just them in the back of the private yard away from the rich nobles.

Smiling in the warm spring breeze as birds chirp and sing the song of spring. The little girl humming along turned from the scene of flower filed before her eyes and ran to her father who was writing in a old parchment book with a quill ink pen in one hand and the ink pot beside him on his right. The little girl ran to the left side of him smiling as she ask.

"Whach you writing about...Papa! The birds…, Or the pretty butterflies! Or the sky? ooo!Tell me pleaseeee!" Laughing and shaking his head at his only child and little smiled. Glancing at his wife as she sets the food out for lunch; a smile twitching on her face as she holds in her laugh lesson to them both. He looks back down at the bouncing girl.

"Well the butterflies are of beauty and the sky very nice… It was not that I was writing about..But you little flower of mine." Grace rolled her eyes, and huffed under her breath looked up at her father.

"I'm not a flower!" She pout; scrolling her brows at her a brow her father looked at her his mouth twitching gasp like it was a big deal to hear.

You're not! Why then what are you little girl of mine?" She grinned a toothy grin up at her father.

"I'm the world's greatest detective and I will be working to solve crimes some day!Papa!" she lift her chin in pride greining eyes shining bright. Crossing her arms and puffing her little chest.

Her father smiled down at her as her mother shakes her head at her silly thoughts. To her it was not ideal for one of their family but she loved her daughter for all she is all the same. She was a lot like her late grandfather in that spirit.

Her father set down the writing tools and brought his left hand to her check. "No matter what others may tell you. Never lose your spirit and never give up your dreams and hope my dear. Your spirit is fresh to this world's rules and we need more like you."Picked up his daughter when she smiled and nodded her head to him. Grace laughs when he left her high before set her in his lap. "Now how about I read you what I have written hmm..unless you rather I not..I understand if it may bore you-." Grace giggling put her little hands on her father's mouth.

" read!" She gave him a look of happiness when he left the the old partment book back up."Yay!"

"Shh my little flower….I know..I know...you're a fighter! **But**! you're **my** flower **too**!" He poked her side as she giggles..Grace rolled her eyes but smiled.

" Ok, Papa... but only you!" turning in his lap so she can see his writing resting her back on his chest.

"Deal!"Her father smils as he opens the book back up to the page he just writing a few minutes ago. Arms around Grace as she lessons to he began to read.

Oh my little flower so beautiful in site!

So perfect and delicate you are to me…

But little flower…

Be Weary of your petals

They beauty easily broken…

You must be careful my little flower

They do not become broken!

Fear not my little flower

even if they petals fall.

The roots of strength

shall keep you balance

and watch out hand

that try to harm my flower.

This little flower

has thorns that can harm.

Though small now,

these thorns grow

strong when cared for

Beware harmful hand

for she will make you

Bleed….

in the end.

"Papa! Read me another please! Oh Please Papa!" Shaking his head he laughed and looked to his wife.

"No more, Grace. Time to eat. You can go play by the river stream if you want after you eat. Let your Papa have a break ."She laughed at her daughter pouting face.

"Your heared her Grace. time to eat." Pout turn to a big toothy grin..she jumped of her fathers lap and joined her mother on the blanket around the plates of food.

Oh. Ok! Can I have some berries **please**!

After you eat your lunch Gracey!

Yay!Thank you mama!

Note: Please tell me what you think! This will go into a few time forwards of this girl's life before I get to the main story plot. Please tell me what you think and how you see this turning from what this little bit says. I may have to add more to this or edited it more. I am an artist first and learning to write better but it is new for me.

I am a big fan of old batman and new, and know lot about both the villains and the heros of the batman gotham world. Please stay with me if you enjoy the start of a happy family. I promise there will not always be happy times and that there will be both good and bad things happening in this story.

If I did any wrong rules Fanfiction please email as I did read the rules and hope I follow them well! I take advice from others as long as it's resible and not just someone being rude. Thank you all have a wonderful week!

Disclaimer for this story is as I see in the rules not needed but I will post in the first chapter anyway.

I do not own any of the D.C or batman world...I only own what I have come up with that is a new twist to this world I love so much! I do hope you realize I not the real writer as I am no writer but do try! Enjoy my fellow Gotham fans!


End file.
